


Damn That Girl!

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Through Her Eyes [1]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Sivagami's POV on Devasena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings apply to upcoming chapters.
> 
> Chapters will be updated as and when RL permits. Life as a postgraduate medical student is tough, so please be kind!
> 
> Would love to know your feedback :)

Those captivating eyes.

That powerful gaze.

Those long tresses.

Blessed with every feature that could enchant a man, she looks like a Goddess incarnate... but there is something more. Even in the painting, she clearly looks like a woman of substance.

Damn that girl.

Why didn't someone bring her to my notice earlier? She would have been the perfect bride for my Baahu... but here is my dear Bhalla, madly in love with her.

I have made my decision. She will be Bhalla's.

Baahu is capable enough of finding an equally suitable bride, if not someone better.


	2. Chapter 2

I stare in shock at the messenger, who still hangs his head.

I can't believe my ears yet.

Such arrogant words! The Kuntala Princess doesn't even hesitate to compare us, the royal family of a kingdom like Mahishmati, to greedy dogs wagging their tails!

Damn you, Devasena.

What a disgusting lack of manners! No minimum sense of etiquette at all! Someone clearly needs to teach you how to talk to your superiors.

Don't worry. I'll ensure that you get all your lessons when Baahu presents you as a helpless prisoner in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Even my husband notices the absurdity of the whole thing, but no, not Baahu.

He is too busy protecting his sacred oath to notice that his mother's pledge will be broken.

And if that isn't enough, he defies my order to arrest Devasena. Yes, DEFIES MY ORDER. Hell, he goes to the extent of a melodramatic sword display for the sake of his lady.

But that's not the worst part yet.

He declares... IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE COURT... that I am mistaken... that I should have asked for the girl's precious opinion before promising to get her married to Bhalla.

I suppress a helpless sigh, concealing it under the well-known murderous gaze that I have executed all these years to control the hooligans of Mahishmati... right from the days of Martanda.

Yes, I, Sivagami, the Queen Mother of Mahishmati, whose word is the law, am mistaken.

But am I more mistaken than my own father, who had only statecraft on his mind when he decided to marry me off here?

And when did Baahu grow so distant from me that he couldn't confide in me about his growing feelings for this girl? He could have easily sent me a message... I could have sorted things out in a more amicable manner.

Bhalla, surprisingly, looks unperturbed. The only expressions I can see through his mask-like face are intense jealousy towards Baahu, an indomitable desire for the throne and an uncontrollable sexual attraction towards Devasena.

Perhaps I have a last chance. Or do I?

I turn to look at the tall, beautiful maiden, resplendent in green and gold.

Damn her... I do have to reluctantly admit that she does look like Bhudevi Herself.

But even if she exudes all the oomph and attitude worthy of the daughter-in-law of this kingdom, she needs to learn how to hold her tongue. How dare she question the intellect of her future mother-in-law... and that too in front of all the courtiers?

I clear my throat and pronounce my verdict loud and clear.

"Amarendra Baahubali, you have two options. The throne of Mahishmati or this manipulative Devasena. Choose. Right. Now."

I know the answer already.

And I know that all is not well.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

I stare vacantly at the Jeeva Nadi in a vain effort to distract myself from my reeling head.

_Whoever said that being a girl's mother is the biggest misfortune in life needs one tight slap._

_Ask me._

_It comes nowhere close to the tragedy of being a boy's mother._

_Tell me, which hurts more? The physical departure of your daughter, or having to make way for a new woman in your son's heart?_

_That too, a woman who achingly reminds you of your younger self... and who, unlike you, is blessed with love and (more importantly) RESPECT from her future husband?_

 

Sighing, I get up from the couch. I cannot allow myself the luxury of such idiotic thoughts.

Baahu... sorry, Bhalla... is getting coronated tomorrow, and I need to supervise the preparations.


	5. Chapter 5

It is hard to read facial expressions of the people down below from the high platform where I currently stand, but that doesn't prevent me from observing how Bhalla leers at Devasena from his moving chariot. Her disgust is evident from the swiftness with which she turns her head away.

I am agonised, to say the least.

Nothing can be more ominous than two members of the same family getting attracted to the same femme fatale. Remember what happened to Sunda and Upasunda ever since they met Tilottama?

No one notices how my hand slightly trembles when I felicitate Bhalla and Baahu, officially designating them the king and the commander-in-chief respectively.

I am too worried to be offended at how the subjects of Mahishmati make their displeasure clearly felt by their collective chants of 'Baahubali, Baahubali.' 

I barely notice that this is the very first time my decision is being greeted with public outrage.

The only thought that screams louder than that pitcher presently crashing down the staircase is, "Why, oh why on earth did my sons come to know about this wretched princess?"


	6. Chapter 6

"You have raised a serpent, Sivagami... literally fed him... that too from your own breast," hisses my husband. "He is sure to bite some day."

I try to ignore the smell of alcohol on his breath (like every other day), but I can't.

As it is, I am signing important letters-- letters of invitation for the upcoming marriage ceremony of Baahu and Devasena (a ceremony I want to be excited about but can't... yet a ceremony that must be done with).

The very presence of my drunken husband worsens the bad headache I already have. Damn you, Devasena, you _literally_ give me a headache every time I think about you.

I drop my quill in exasperation.

I don't know whether that acts as a cue of some kind, but my husband is gone. Thank goodness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, this is that often-ignored scene slightly before the marriage ceremony scene (which again lasted for around 8 seconds... grrr!)
> 
> Any recs /fics /alternative ideas about what Sivagami could be writing? Please tell me :)


End file.
